


Fixation or Psychosis?

by MattyWantsToBattle



Series: ABC, 123, Do Re Mi [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Jack takes back over during it, M/M, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Sequel to 1234, Don't Worry, I'm Your Whore.Or rather it's part of the universe and I haven't even looked at that story in forever but I wanted to write about this.Mark wonders if he's starting to become complacent with what Anti does to him.Anti says he's wanted this forever.Jack wakes up still inside Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> You don't have to read the first one rip.

Mark twisted painfully, sweat sticking to his skin in a way that made pure discomfort grip at his core.

His breathing was labored, and pain spread through his body.

It’d been a long time since he first felt Anti’s hands, first felt the fear.

Of course, the demon never did let up. Mark had kept his promise to never tell Jack.

Mark remembered the threat of what would happen if he did…

Mark just wanted Jack. He needed Jack, needed the safety that he felt when he was sure it was his boyfriend and not that sick monster.

But after over a year of going through this, Mark had felt some sick pleasure in what happened.

Mark was starting to develop some sort of off shoot of Stockholm Syndrome, something causing him to call Anti master and plead for him to just fuck him already.

Mark continued to tell himself that it was because of every single threat Anti had made pushing against his brain and slicing at his innards, but Anti completely hammered in his own thoughts on the matter.

Mark hated hearing him say that he liked it, that he was such a masochist, that…

That Mark had wanted this his whole life.

Mark’s eyes slowly opened to meet delightfully _cerulean_ ones, worry nestled deep in them.

“Mark? You okay?”

Mark wondered if he liked when he was with Jack in real life.

He definitely used too, but with Jack now meant Anti as well.

Mark swallowed, whimpering a bit as he sat up.

“Y-Yeah…”

Anti had always been careful about hurting him and leaving marks.

His back, abdomen, and legs were always fair game.

Anti had managed to always stray away from his face and arms.

Mark wondered if it was just to make it easier on Mark.

Maybe Anti, in some sadistic and horrible way… cared?

Enough to make it easy for Mark to hide…

Or maybe it was just because Anti didn’t want to be outed as an entity.

Jack’s lips screwed into a concerned frown, eyebrows furrowing a bit.

Mark looked up, about to say something, before Jack’s eyes suddenly flickered a bit and settled on green.

Mark immediately went silent as Anti stood, stretching a bit with a tilt to his head.

“Good morning.”

“I-It’s 3 AM…” Mark mumbled, forcing himself to sit up and ignore the pain from the one punch Anti had been able to get in earlier in the day.

Anti nodded, softly helping Mark off the bed and too his feet.

Mark didn’t exactly like it. He knew something was about to happen, could tell by the way Anti’s lips quirked up menacingly and the way he turned them slowly.

Mark knew his fears were justified when Anti slammed him into the wall.

Mark cried out, tears already starting in his eyes when Anti covered his mouth with a heavy hand.

Anti chuckled a little, before he removed his hand and shoved his fingers into Mark’s mouth.

They played with his tongue, getting coated with Mark’s saliva.

Mark momentarily forgot that he wasn’t supposed to fight back, his teeth biting down on the other’s fingers harshly.

Anti didn’t respond however, except for a small quirk of his lips.

“Have fun explaining why Jack has bite marks on his fingers…”

Mark immediately let up, tasting iron on his tongue that made his stomach churn.

Anti slipped the bloodied fingers out of Mark’s mouth, longer-then-Jack’s tongue escaping his mouth to flick against Mark’s lips.

Mark whimpered as he watched Anti get even closer, felt Anti’s other hand press against his chest so roughly that it almost stopped his breathing.

“Now…”

“P-Please, stop…”

Mark whimpered as Anti’s wet hand found itself into his pants and underwear, cold hand cupping his ass cheek only a moment before Mark gave a small cry as he felt Anti’s fingers prod his hole.

“P-Please, I haven’t… F-Fuck, stop…! I haven’t b-been with you in a long t-time, I c-can’t…”

Anti hummed in acknowledgement, green eyes darkening and narrowing at him.

“Exactly. You’re so fucking tight.”

Mark whimpered, pleading for him to be gentle again before he gave a small scream as Anti shoved an extra two fingers into him with no warning.

Anti viciously pushed and pulled his fingers in and out, other hand covering Mark’s mouth roughly as Mark whined and screeched and moaned.

Anti finally pulled his bloodied fingers out, flicking his tongue at the red before nodding.

“Oh, some of that is yours now.”

Mark gave a soft cry, tears spilling down his cheeks as he felt Anti pull him off the wall and throw him to the ground.

Mark slowly tried to bring himself up to his feet, hand pressing into the soft bed.

Anti watched him in amusement, crossing his arms a bit with a small nod.

He reached forward, grasping Mark by the collar of his shirt and pulling him roughly off the ground.

Mark gave another cry as he was pushed to the bed, pain already starting.

Anti reached forward to grip at the hem of Mark’s pajama pants, tugging the fabric down and off of Mark.

Mark’s growing erection caused Anti to laugh.

“You don’t like this, is what you say, right?”

Mark blinked away tears with another whimper as Anti took off his underwear as well, letting the two pieces of clothing fall away to Mark’s ankles.

Mark let Anti turn him so he was on his knees, but his arms weren’t strong enough to keep him up.

Mark fell forward, face hidden in the mattress as his ass was bared for Anti.

Anti had already started taking off his own pants and underwear, kicking them off before he placed his hands on both of Mark’s thighs.

Mark whined as Anti spread his legs, pleading for Anti to stop or at least to be gentle.

Anti didn’t say anything, just staring at the slight drops of blood already forming on his opening.

Anti leaned forward, long tongue escaping his mouth to lightly touch at Mark’s thigh and reach to wrap around his dick.

Mark’s breathing hitched as he gave a small squeak of surprise, whole body starting to quiver.

Anti let himself reach up to delve his tongue into Mark’s already abused hole only a moment before sitting up.

“Look how hard you’re getting… Beg for me, Mark…”

Mark shook his head slowly, another cry escaping him as Anti wrapped his arm around his abdomen, pressing his thumb to Mark’s slit.

“Alright. You’ll beg soon enough.”

Mark knew it was true.

Anti positioned himself to pound into Mark, before pushing himself in fully with one movement.

Mark screamed, the sound shattering through his heart and tearing from his lungs.

Anti didn’t respond, beating into him violently.

Mark couldn’t find a rhythm in his movements, couldn’t think at all.

It hurt.

It hurt to the point where Mark felt his consciousness start to slowly slip away from him.

Anti reached forward.

He continued pounding into Mark, keeping his hand wrapped around Mark’s dick and thumb keeping him from exploding.

Mark whined and whimpered, before suddenly the movements stopped.

He heard Anti curse, felt Anti quickly release his dick.

Mark couldn’t stop himself from cumming, white and hot streams escaping him as the other pulled out.

Mark fell to the side, wondering why Anti had let him cum before he did, why Anti had let him without Mark begging like he’d wanted…

“M-Mark…? Mark?! Oh my god!”

Mark quickly got his answer, chocolate eyes cracking open to stare at Jack’s horrified look.

Sweat caused Mark’s scarlet hair to stick to his forehead, a hiccupped sob escaping him as he quivered.

Jack immediately launched forward, pausing only when Mark flinched before Mark’s hands reached up to grip at his shirt tightly.

“P-Please…”

“Fuck, i-it’s me, it’s Jack… I’m so sorry… F-Fuck…”

Jack felt sick to his stomach as he listened to Mark’s pained whimpers, saw Mark’s expression and slow movements.

Jack quickly bounced off the bed to find a towel to clean him up with, Mark barely able to recognize him.

Jack slowly and carefully cleaned up the red and white, scowl deep on his lips.

Mark whimpered at the expression, mumbling a bunch of apologies.

Jack was about to tell him he had no reason to apologize, before Mark addressed him as Anti.

Jack’s mouth clicked shut, a shake of his head.

“It’s Jack… Mark, please, I’m sorry… J-Jus’ get to sleep…”

It didn’t take much coaxing before Mark was out cold.

Jack sat up on his haunches, staring down at Mark.

It took only a moment before he heard whispering.

“You love the sight of him broken on the bed, though, don’t you?”

Jack didn’t answer Anti.

He just layed down beside Mark, pulling the American closer and burying his face into Mark’s chest.

They fell asleep soon after, nightmares plaguing them both.


End file.
